The present invention relates to a handy type printer and more particularly a handy type printer with dry cells incorporated therein.
In the printer of the type described, a plurality of, for example, C-size dry cells having a high current capacity and a large outer diameter must be used to drive a paper feed motor and a head-driving motor obtaining their maximum torques. These dry cells occupy a considerably large space in a printer as a whole. Furthermore, the layout of a platen, a paper feed motor, a head driving mechanism and a dry cell storage chamber has not been well balanced in the conventional handy type printers so that many dead spaces are left unused. As a result, the conventional handy type printers are large in size and heavy in weight.
Furthermore, in the conventional handy type printers, a head driving mechanism is generally connected to the shaft of a head-driving motor directly without the use of gears or through one reduction mechanism. This arrangement is based on the condition that high-output motors can be used. As a result, the above-described dead space problem further becomes difficult to solve.
Moreover, in general, a wire or belt is used in a head driving mechanism, but the usage of a wire or belt is not preferable because a high technique as well as a long time are needed to adjust the tension of the wire or belt in the assembly.